School lovers
by tylerandjoshdaddy
Summary: New chapters coming soon
1. chapter 1

**Tylers pov** **Language Warning.** It was the first day of school and I was gay, perfect now anyone could make fun of me if they found out. People already started laughing and whishpering to their friends about who else then me. I saw this rather attractive boy, I didnt know his name but I needed to find out.

Later at class I sat in the back while the teacher was writing down stuff so everyone would take notes. On the other hand I was stareing at the handsome boy I saw before. "Mr Joseph, Please stop stareing at Mr Dun" The teacher said with disappointment. Dun... Now just his first nam-"Oh yeah um.. Sorry" Everyone let out a chuckle while I sat there blushing, then put down my hood while the teacher went back to the leason.

After the class I went to my locker to get my lunch money but then I heard voices getting closer, I didnt think much of it because its a school. Then It sounded like there were right behind me, I turned around slowly to see three tall figures infront of me. I had to look up to meet there faces, "Give me your lunch money" The tall midle figure said while looking down, They wernt that tall I dont know why I didnt run or somthing. "W-Wha"- "I said give me your MONEY!"The middle guy said with an raise in volume. "Not with that attitude" I said bravely, He smacked me across the face while a little bit of blood splattered in the floor while everyone made slight gasps.

I dropped my money then they picked it up,

Then they gave me a last swift kick in the back of the leg which droped me to the ground, they then walked off laughing. The bell rang and everyone left exept for the cute dun guy, He ran over to me trying to pick me up without hurting me. He then picked me up lightly and brought me to the nurse, the nurse left so we could talk. "So.. Thanks for bringing me here.." I said shyly.

"Oh no problem" He said with a chuckle. "um.. what's your name?" I asked trying not to be nosy. "Oh my name is Josh,Joshua dun, but you can call me josh" He said with hesitation. "Mine is Tyler, Tyler Du-JOSEPH" I said cutting my self off from saying Dun. "Were you going to say dun?" "N-NO! Its just... a stutter thing...Im sorry" "Oh no its fine" Josh said with a chuckle.

After I left class I was walking home Some cars drove by untill one slowed down, I looked back and saw the same figures that stole my money. I started to run but of course its a car they could catch up, One of the popular boys rolled out of the car and unrealistically stood up and pushed me to the ground. After they left me with bruises in my face and legs. As soon as I walked in my house I ran up to the bathroom to grabbed my razor. I cut and cut untill I heard someone walking upsairs, I hid the razors and grabbed a towel." WHO IS IT " I yelled nervously. " Its me your brother Get the hell out here fag " He said with a snap. " I cant right now zack. .im - " He kicked the door opened revealing me covering my arm with a towel. " N-No get out-t. "ZACK, ZACK " One his friends said down stairs.

The next day I woke up hoping Zack was gone, LUCKLY he was. I got up and got dressed then went outside to wait for the bus, When I got on the bus I tried not to be noticed untill one of the popular kids saw me and passed it all over the bus. I then heard them talking about me. When I got off the bus I tried to run as fast as I could to the school hoping no one could get to me while teachers were walking around, I ran past josh without my wrist covered so He happened to see my cuts.

He than ran after me, " Tyler! What is this " Josh said. "N-Nothing!" I said. " DONT YOU DARE DO THIS AGAIN " Josh said. "Why would you care. " I said. "What pf - Just.dont.do.it.

The next day I walked into school and saw josh at my locker, I then had a confused look on my face as I walked over. " Tyler. ." "What are you doing here. ." I said. "So what are you doing for Thanks giving? "

"Nothing..my dads drunk and doesnt bother to make or buy us food " I said while looking down ashamed. " You can join me and my family for Thanksgiving. " Josh said. DUN DUN DUUUUN. .O.


	2. Tyler gets dinner with jersh

"Re-Really? Are you .. sure?!" Tyler asked. "Oh ye your fine my mom wont mind." I said

"Oh ok.. where do you live?" Tyler asked. "Its fine ill pick you up, and I know where you live TAHTS NOT CREEPY I just know because of the bus pick up and stuff."I said laughing at my mistakes in word choice.

Later that day I went to pick up Tyler the cutie I saw earlier. When I got there the paint was chipping off the house I felt bad for him. He walked out with bruises on his face. "Hey!.." Tyler said while carefully getting into the car. "Hi" I said while blushing looking at him, he was so... handsome. "Are you nervous? " "Ye.. kinda" Tyler said feeling like he would be rejected. "You have nothing to worry about" I said.

When we got there I opened the door for Tyler "Oh- Uh.. Thank you" He said blushing. When we walked in, my mother asked some questions about tyler untill she laid off. After we finished dinner me and tyler went upstairs. I made popcorn so we could watch our show in PEACE. Me and tyler started eating popcorn then we both reached into the bowl at the same time and touched hands I held his for a second. (Yes I know corny WHOOPS OUR HANDS TOUCHED EATING POPCORN)

I blushed not looking at him and saying sorry then suddenly Tyler kissed me. "Why-Wha"- "Oh my god im sorry are you-" Tyler ran out the house back to his while I stood there blushing. I Liked Him.

Next day I tried looking for Tyler I didnt see him, After school I went to his house and tried to get into the window it didnt work. so I then opened the house door I asked to see if anyone was home no one answered.

I then walked upstairs Damn im nosy, I then heard Slight crying "YOU FAGGOT YOU DONT DESERVE ANYTHING,JOSH WOULD NEVER LIKE YOU..AGHH"I heard tyler scream . I then started to run upstairs, I banged on the bathroom door. "WHAT.. WHOS THERE" Tyler yelled with voice cracks. "Its me! what are you doing?!" I panted with fear in my voice. I kicked open the door to see tyler cutting himself. I then grabbed him and pulled the razor out of his hand and threw it to the ground.

I pulled him closer so I could kiss him and show him he ment something to me, He then Kissed me hard, long and passionate.

I then let him move back from me so I could look him in his beautiful Brown eyes. He blushed and said "What was that.. for" "I.. like you tyler" I said with a stutter..

"I like you too" Tyler leaned in for anouther kiss, he was so soft agenst my lips. We broke apart So I could say "Will you be my boyfriend? " "I would love too" Tyler said as I grabbed a towel for his cuts. "Please dont cut."


	3. Fair unless they get caught AFAIR Heh

Tyler and I had just got off for summer

break, Me and him went ro the fair so we

could Ride Rides...Mk. "Hey Jish!" Tyler said

joking running to me, "Hehh Hi little bean!" I said picking Him up and spinning him around. He then gave me a peck in the lips.

"Lets go play some games!" Tyler said Laughing, He looked so happy. Im glad he was happy, Thats why were doing what we want. "So what one do to you want to play?"Tyler said with anticipation. "Uh, That one." I said Pointing to the ball toss.

Me and tyler walked over and shared the pay 10 dollars for 10 balls.. (Hahahahha BALLS) Tyler took 5 and I took 5, I got them all in however tyler kinda missed with 2 but it was cute. "Ok seven in gets you anything up here" The carnie said pointing to the Big stuffed animals.

Tyler got a big smile on his face, He pick a huge Teddy bear, Almost bigger then him Height wise. He had trouble picking it up, I then tried to make it better he wasnt taller then me , He was At my chest. I took the teddy from him and put it on his back having him holding the hands of the bears. "Do want me to put it in the car?" I chuckled while he had trouble holding the bear. "Yeah that be great" He said. "Ok be right back." I said while jogging to the car. While I came back I didnt see tyler, My heart sped up I started shouting his name becoming more aware that he could have gotten kidnapped.

Then I heard him scream my name, I ran towwared the sound of his voice. I then saw him with Finn, Kurt, and David(If u watch glee you know ) Finn started throwing punches at tyler and calling him a fagget, Looks like he saw us kiss. I ran as fast as I could when I got there tyler was balling he ran to me then went behind me clutching to my waist and peering over my shoulder. "BEAT IT" I yelled. Its and odd number ;-; "What are you going to do about it?" David said snapping at me. "Tyler go" I said while backing up. "No Way your coming with me!" Tyler said pulling me Along, Then we both started to run into the crowd so they could find us. im guessing they gave up.

"Lets ride some thing!" Tyler said smiling but still a little panacked. We went to a cobra ride, its like a swing thingy but ye. As we strapped in and pulled the bar down and buckled the thingy to the seat."This is gonna be fun" Tyler said getting giddy. As we moved he clutched on my arm, Then the horror came, and holy fuck was it fast. "Ah SHIT" I said Holding on to the bar.

Tyler laughed as we got off, It started getting darker. We then got on to the scrambler, (its spins u around) Tyler got on first while I followed him. Its started going fast we were chill, Tyler slid into me I chuckled and kissed his head. He then grabbed my Fly and unzipped it, I zipped it back up. "W-Were in public!" I laughed and blushed. "Damn it" Tyler said with a chuckle. Now it was getting cold and we did all the rides.

"Wait! Theres the ferris-wheel!" Tyler said Grabbing my hand.We ran to it and got one when it started to move around.(Yas I know corny) We got stopped at the top of the wheel and the veiw was beautiful I slowly look at Tyler with joy in my eyes. I grabbed him in and pulled him into a kiss, I grabbed his back and partly pulled up his shirt it put it back down, "Trust me I want to but.. its says dont rock and I dont wanna rock it." Tyler said Laughing.

After we got off and walked back to the car I gave him a kiss, He opened the backseat door and pushed me in. He started sucking on my neck and ripped my shirt off, He then kissed my chest and then thrusted agenst my waist. "T-ahh-yler"I said panting. "Were in a car!" He Stopped panting on me.


End file.
